Wanna bet?
by R.Sakari
Summary: Sasuke was having a hard time asking Tenten out, but finally he knows a way how... to make a bet. Sasuke soon gets himself a movie date with Tenten... but someones out to destroy it?who you may ask? Tenten's lil brother of course! Oneshot of SasuTen! READ


**DISCLAIMER: Me do not own Naruto!! Okay? Sheesh... -,- It hurts to say though......**

* * *

_**Wanna Bet?**_

Sasuke was sitting on the swing outside of the academy, talking to himself. The movement from the swings caused his hair to move with the wind, and because there were tons of girls watching Sasuke, they couldn't help but squeal. He was mumbling under his breath so no one could hear his voice. His eyes were glued to the ground as he swings back and forth.

What exactly was he doing?

"Tenten… do you want to go to the movie with me?" Sasuke said slowly. "Do you want to _hang _with me at the movies?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's no good…" Sasuke said to himself.

"Go to the movie with me babe!"

Sasuke almost fell off his swing seat after hearing those words. Sasuke immediately turns his head to the direction of the husky voice and found a blonde boy who had a huge grin on his face. Sasuke eyes bulged out. Naruto began to snicker at Sasuke.

"The great Uchiha, actually has to practice before asking a girl out?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke pushed his hands, covering Naruto mouth, and forcefully dragged Naruto out of sight. And of course, the fan girls blush madly, thinking that Sasuke was committing a scandalous scheme with Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke still had his hands covering Naruto's mouth as he ran to a confidential place. Once Sasuke found it, he let go of the poor Naruto.

Naruto gasped for air.

"Why'd you have to do that for?!" Naruto yelled, breathing heavily. "You could've suffocated me!"

Sasuke didn't really care at the moment; he was too busy seeing if there was anyone around. Once Sasuke was satisfied, he turned to Naruto, and gave him such a hard glare that made Naruto shutter.

"How _much _did you hear?" Sasuke asked coldly, walking towards Naruto slowly as if he's a tiger, ready to pounce at its prey… and in this case, it was Naruto.

Naruto; ignoring the typical Sasuke just laughed. "I heard _everything_, better believe it!"

Sasuke dropped his head to his palm in embarrassment.

"So… Sasuke Uchiha is interested in Tenten…" Naruto said, rubbing his chin in thought. "She's pretty hot, but of course I can't cheat on my wonderful Sakura."

"It's a one sided love on your part." Sasuke said coldly. "And you're not even going out with her."

Naruto sulked in disappointed because, he too, knew Sasuke was right… even if it was hurtful to hear.

_Training Field_

Tenten reached in both of her pockets, and pulled out four stars, holding it through each of her fingers. She pushed her feet, making her soar in the air, and as she was doing a back flip in the air, one by one, she threw the stars. Once gravity pulled her down for her feet to touch the floor- She spun around to the target she was aiming at. And of course, Tenten didn't miss any of them. Giving a smile, she wiped the sweat off her face.

"Nice shot."

Tenten turned to the familiar voice, and smirked. "Bet you can't do that Sasuke."

Sasuke began to walk towards Tenten, and chuckled, "Is that a challenge Tenten?"

"You bet it is."

No one see it when Sasuke and Tenten are alone together, but Tenten sees Sasuke as a competition since everyone knows him as a _genius_.

And of course, Sasuke _knows_ that info about Tenten.

"Hm…"

"What?" Tenten asked, pulling the stars out from the targets.

"Let's make a bet then."

"A bet?"

Sasuke nodded. "If I can repeat what you do, then I can have anything from you."

"And if you can't…?" Tenten asked.

"If I can't, then I'll treat you for a whole day." Sasuke replied with a smirk. Tenten looked to Sasuke puzzled.

"What is it that you want from me, if you can repeat what I do?" Tenten asked suspiciously. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll tell you when I beat you."

Tenten laughed at Sasuke's confidence. "We'll see."

Tenten reached for her pockets, and threw two stars, one to the left, and the other at the right. She then jumped up, making her soar in the sky, as soon as she did her usual back flip; she threw two kunai to the stars she threw. Once both the kunai and stars hit at a certain angle, all four weapons hit different targets that were spread through out the training field. Tenten soon reached the floor.

Sasuke watched, as Tenten stood up. He averted his eyes to the four of the targets in the training field. All of them were exactly on a target. None was missed.

Sasuke was impressed at Tenten's ability as a ninja.

"Well?" Tenten asked, "It's your turn.

Sasuke shrugged, and walked towards the exact spot Tenten had stood. He readied, and threw the two stars; he jumped, threw the kunais and dropped back on the ground.

Once Sasuke was on the floor, he turned to Tenten.

"I guess you're treating me." Tenten said with a grin. Tenten pointed towards the fourth target.

Sasuke had missed one.

"Fine," Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders. "Is there a specific movie you want to watch?"

"You're bringing me to a movie?"

"Yes, that's my way of treating you." Sasuke said, looking in the other direction, his cheeks giving a slight pink.

"Let's watch a comical that just came out!" Tenten said getting excited.

"You mean _'Who married who?'_" Sasuke asked.

Tenten nodded, "Yes! I've really wanted to watch it; I heard it just came out."

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine by me," Sasuke began to walk out of the training field. "I'll pick you up at twelve."

Tenten watched Sasuke from behind, walking away from the training field with his hands in his pockets. Tenten smiled, as she thought of what's ahead of her.

Tenten didn't know that Sasuke too, was smiling, thinking about what comes tomorrow.

--

_Ding Dong_

Sasuke pressed the door bell again, waiting patiently for the door to open.

Sasuke was dressed in his casual clothes. He had a black turtle neck with sleeves that reached halfway down his elbow, wearing blue jeans with it. His hair was put in its usual style.

Sasuke heard a bustling of noise, the door opened and revealing a small young boy, with dark brown hair. Sasuke stared down puzzled at what's in front of him. The height difference was extremely different. Sasuke was tall and the kid was… well short.

"Hello." Sasuke said awkwardly. The little boy didn't reply back and continued to stare at Sasuke.

Silence brew throughout the air, as Sasuke and the little boy continue to stare.

"Um… where's Tenten?"

_SLAM_

Sasuke was bewildered as he stared at the sudden wooden door. That kid just slammed the door in front of Sasuke's face!

"Roku!"

Sasuke ears perked up once he heard Tenten's voice. Then, the door opened.

"Hi Sasuke," Tenten said out of breath. "Sorry about my little brother."

Sasuke stood in front of Tenten who was holding down her little brother. But Sasuke was extremely quiet as he looked stunned at what's in front of him.

Tenten had her hair down, and pinned half way, showing her long brown hair. Her Konoha head protector was off, and she was wearing a maroon t-shirt and dark skinny jeans with it. In other words, in Sasuke eyes, Tenten was really attractive.

Realizing he didn't reply, he quickly responds, "its fine."

Tenten smiled. She then turned to her little brother who was looking in the other direction. Sasuke noticed Tenten giving a death glare at her brother… finally Tenten's brother gave in, and began to introduce himself.

"I'm Roku…" Roku said lazily.

"And…?" Tenten asked, glaring her brother twice as hard.

"And it's nice to meet you…" Roku said, seeming like he was about to hurl. Sasuke glared at Roku, and Roku gave the same glare. Tenten, without realizing, stopped the eye contact between boys, as she pushes her brother's head down, forcefully making him bow respectfully to Sasuke.

"Um… there's a problem, Sasuke…" Tenten's said slowly and quietly. Sasuke turned to Tenten and gave a suspicious look.

"What problem?"

--

"I hope we can make it to the movie…"

"Don't worry; we'll make it in time, Tenten." Sasuke said confidently.

Sasuke, Tenten, and Roku was in the middle of the park; walking towards Tenten's and Roku's grandparents house. Throughout the whole trip through the park, it was pretty quiet. There were a few words coming back and forth between them, but mostly just mere silence…

So this is a perfect time for Sasuke to show Tenten his 'soft' side that the girls usually dig.

One of the soft sides, that Sasuke read about it the magazine were- _Girls love men who work well with children; it tells them that the man is very kind and approachable._

Here's Sasuke's chance.

"So…" Sasuke said, trailing off, looking towards Roku. "How old are you, Roku?"

Roku turned to Sasuke.

"What's it to you?!" Roku asked angrily. Sasuke twitched in irritation.

Suddenly Tenten smacked Roku's head. Roku stared at the ground, "I'm ten years old." Roku said correcting himself, with a pout on his face. Sasuke nodded then turned the other way, trying to hold the anger that was raging in his body because of this kid!

"I'm sorry again, for unexpectedly doing this." Tenten said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said, regaining his cool, "I can understand that your _baby brother_ needs a _babysitter_, while we head for the movies."

"Hey!" Roku screamed. Sasuke chuckled. Tenten rolled her eyes.

It seems that Sasuke has dropped all hopes in showing Tenten his supposing soft side.

"Were you insulting me?!"

"No, I was just stating the facts." Sasuke said, looking lazily at the sky. Roku began to boil up.

"You meant it as an insult!!"

"So what if I did!!"

"So you admit!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!!"

"Why don't both of you just SHUT UP!!" Tenten screamed, pushing the two apart from their childish argument.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Let's go swinging." Roku said pointing at the four open swings.

Tenten and Sasuke both fell from the comment.

"Why on earth, would you want to swing at a time like this?!" Tenten asked shaking her head.

"Well, obviously everyone needs to cool down; some _more_ than others," Roku said, peering in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke grumbled it off.

Tenten looked up, in thought. "I guess that is a good idea…"

"But-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence about the movie, he was cut off by a jerk from Roku.

"Come on Sasuke, you can push me on the swings!" Roku said happily dragging Sasuke to the four open swings; increasing the distance between them and Tenten.

"Since when, are you so nice?" Sasuke hissed. Roku rolled his eyes.

"Just swing me," Roku said, sitting down on the seat of the swing. "You want to look good in front of my sister… don't you?"

Sasuke ears perked up.

_Why is this brat helping me? _Sasuke thought himself, pushing Roku to swing back and forth.

"Awe, you guys are getting along better." Tenten said happily, taking a seat on the next swing.

"Push harder Sasuke!" Roku demanded. And as told, Sasuke pushed harder.

--

_Thirty-five Minutes Later-_

_Damn… my arms are killing me…! _

"Are you having fun, Roku?" Tenten asked. She then turned to Sasuke, who changed his agony face to a normal one showing her that he was a strong _macho_ man.

"Yup!" Roku sang. "I could swing here forever now that Sasuke's here to push me!"

Suddenly Sasuke's stopped pushing and just stood there… thinking.

Suddenly, a thought hit him!

"The movie!!" Sasuke yelled in realization. He then turned to Roku.

_This kid set me up!_

"Oh crap! You're right, Sasuke!" Tenten said, pushing her feet against the sand to stop. "We have to catch the movie!"

"Wait-!" Roku began to say, "I got to go pee."

Sasuke twirls towards Roku and lifted him from his feet and ran towards the direction of Roku's grandparents' house.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Roku screamed while being carried by Sasuke.

"I'm taking you to your babysitter!" Sasuke replied angrily. Roku starts to swarm intensively.

"I told you, it's not a babysitter!!" Roku screamed. "Put me down; NOW!!"

"Not until we get there!"

"TENTEN!!!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm being kidnapped by a boy with chicken butt hair!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Sasuke yells angrily, punching Roku on the head.

--

What seemed like forever, Sasuke manages to bring Roku to his grandparent's house in peace?

Once Roku was put down, he gave a sinister grin on his face as he glares at Sasuke from below.

"You're movie started an hour ago," Roku said with a smirk, "So much for your date."

Sasuke angrily glares at the child in front of him, and he would probably have pulverized him at the spot if it weren't for Tenten coming in from behind.

"That was fast Sasuke." She said out of breath. "I'll pick you up later, okay Roku?"

Roku puts on his fake childish voice, and smiles widely, "Okay Tenten!"

Then Roku averted his eyes back towards Sasuke and his smile curved into a sinister smirk. "See you later, Sasuke-kun."

_That little brat! _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke's date with Tenten is ruined!

Roku walked inside his house, and both Sasuke and Tenten realize how late it was. So much for that movie date…

"Wow… it's late. I don't think those tickets are in any use anymore." Tenten stated sounding bummed. "Maybe-"

Before Tenten got to finish her sentence, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist, and proceeded towards to who knows where.

"S-Sasuke?" Tenten manage to say.

Sasuke didn't say anything in responds, and he didn't look back either. His mind was on his destination.

"We're here." Sasuke said out of breath.

Tenten took a look at her surroundings and realized now that they were in the training field.

"Sasuke," Tenten asked, "Why are we here?"

Sasuke let go of Tenten's wrist, and walked towards the middle of the training field. He looked over his shoulder towards Tenten.

"Do you remember our bet?" He asked, "If I can imitate you, I can get whatever I want from you."

Tenten looked towards Sasuke's back in confusion.

"Yeah…?"

Sasuke turned his attention back on his targets. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly-

Sasuke's eyes opened with determination.

Sasuke reached for his pockets, and threw two stars, one to the left, and the other at the right. He then jumped up, making him soar in the sky; he then threw two kunai to the stars he threw. Once both the kunai and stars hit at a certain angle, all four weapons hit different targets that were spread through out the training field. Sasuke soon reached the floor.

All targets were hit.

None to be missed…

Tenten's eyes widens, _don't tell me Sasuke knew how to do that move from the very beginning!_

Sasuke got up, and walked towards Tenten.

"Why'd you pretend like you couldn't do it?" Tenten asked curiously.

"I'll explain that later," He quickly answered, "Now close your eyes."

"What?" Tenten asked, taking this unexpectedly, "Why?"

"Remember our bet?" Sasuke stated impatiently. "So just close your eyes."

Tenten stared at the boy who was staring at her with his dark orbs. Giving in, she gave out a sigh, and closed her eyes.

Then, unexpectedly, Tenten felt warm lips locked with hers. She couldn't help but open her eyes with shock as she saw Sasuke gently kiss her with his eyes closed. Once they're lips parted, Tenten's touched her lips with her cold fingers her face puzzled. Sasuke looked in Tenten's brown eyes, and gave a playful yet, devilish smirked.

"Wanna make another bet?"

* * *

**(A/N: Woo hooo!! I totally enjoyed writing this fanfic!! I love Roku!! I need to add him more in my fanfics! xD Anyways, I just wanted to share with you guys, of what I thought how Sasuke would ask Tenten out since he couldn't do it verbally. Hehe! I hoped you enjoy and please tell me what you think! Click the button and give me your thoughts! -Sakari over and out!) **


End file.
